The Power of the Universe
by Saiyan Chick1
Summary: A mysterious young woman shows up and starts helping the Z Senshi fight against the foes that start throwing themselves at our heroes. What does it have to do with the newcomer? Rated R for upcoming scenes of graphic violence. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Power of the Universe  
  
Prologue  
  
She touched down softly. Looking around, she took note of the surrounding landscape.   
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to sense energy akin to hers. 'Come on, don't tell me I came here for nothing…I risked so much even coming here in the first place…'  
  
Just then, she found what she was looking for. Her eyes shot open, and she smiled. "Finally! I found it!" She would have jumped for joy if she'd had the strength. But she was just too weak. Still, her eyes danced merrily.  
  
She sighed. "It's going to be a long road ahead." Then, she started off, her long, multi-colored hair rustling in the breeze.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Z Senshi were having a party at Capsule Corp. But there was something…different about the atmosphere. Trunks could tell. He looked around, but couldn't find the source of the weirdness in the air.  
  
He couldn't stand it. "Does anyone else feel the difference?" he demanded.  
  
Everyone looked around. "What d'you mean, Trunks?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Just concentrate and you'll feel it. There's some kind of new power, and it's changing the balance of everything."  
  
"You know, you're right!" Krillin remarked. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely something new."  
  
"Well, what say we find it, then?" Goku asked. "If it's a threat, we can get rid of it, and if it's not, well, there's nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Sounds good to me, dad," Goten said. "Let's go!"  
  
  
She continued on, though she could barely walk now. She'd tapped all the reserves of energy she had. She just couldn't go on.  
  
She collapsed, and didn't move again.  
  
  
"We're getting closer. I can feel it."  
  
"But the energy's getting weaker, and fast," Goku replied. "Whatever we're looking for is going to die soon if we don't get there in time, I can feel it."  
  
"Over here!" Trunks said. "Look!" He pointed to a figure on the ground.  
  
The Z Senshi landed. "Well, looks like she has not had a very good day," Gohan remarked. "C'mon, let's get her to Capsule Corp. She can probably heal there."  
  
  
So…howja like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Saiyan Chick 


	2. Nice ta meet ya.

The Power of the Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Sad but true.  
  
Chapter 1  
Nice ta meet ya  
  
Her eyes slowly eased open just the slightest fraction. Then, at the blurry image of Trunks that greeted her, they shot open the rest of the way.  
  
Everyone heard the shriek of terror. The Z Senshi practically stampeded into the room. "What the hell just happened?! Where is she?!"  
  
Trunks just pointed upward. There was the girl, looking down through a rather large hole in the ceiling, holding one hand to her chest and breathing heavily. "Hi," she said sheepishly, slowly lowering herself down through the hole she'd made. "I'm sorry about that; I just was a little drowsy and mistook him for some sort of monster."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, it isn't -my- fault that I'm extremely wary! It's a stupid survival instinct I've developed!"  
  
"How'd you get such an instinct?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Uh-uh, lips are sealed. I haven't told anyone about what's happened to me before, and I'm not about to start."  
  
"Well, you don't have to tell us if you don't like," Goten said. "I'm Goten, and the guy you thought was a monster -"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"-is my best buddy Trunks. Who're you?"  
  
She stared, then slowly said, "I'm Aris."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya!"  
  
"Yeah, ditto on my part...I hope..." Aris sighed.  
  
"This is Trunks' father, Vegeta," Goten pointed, "this is my dad, Goku, this is Yamcha, this is Piccolo..." and on and on, introducing all of the Z Senshi to Aris. Finally, after the introductions were over, he said, "You want some lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm starving!"  
  
********  
  
"So, where're you from?"  
  
"Ummm...not sure, really. I've just wandered around all my life. I...don't like to talk about it." She looked down at her clean plate. "This is some pretty good stuff. More, please!"  
  
Everyone stared as she wolfed down -Bulma's- cooking. "Ummm...you actually like that glop?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's a lot better than some things I've eaten, that's for sure!" she said cheerily. Then she mumbled, "Especially recently..."  
  
"Wooowww! She's had things worse than Mom's cooking! I wouldn't have thought it possible!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"What was that?!?" shrieked an enraged Bulma.  
  
"The brat does have a point, woman," Vegeta said.  
  
"Aaaagh! I can't stand you two!"  
  
Aris' eye twitched, as if she were desperately trying not to do something very bad to the Briefs family. "Well, I'll just...be outside if anyone wants me," she said. Nobody paid any attention. She sighed and walked out. "What have I gotten myself into?" she lamented. "Honestly, I'm beginning to doubt I should have come here in the first place. But if it's true, they're the only thing that'll have the most remote chance of saving the universe...damn, I hate this. A bunch of idiots fighting amongst themselves, totally oblivious to the dangers surrounding them. Seriously."  
  
Suddenly, she felt something. "Oh, shiiiiit...that's the last thing I need right now. Really it is." She ran inside.  
  
Everyone was still fighting. "Excuse me," Aris said. No one heard. She sighed and took a deep breath. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN?!?!?"  
  
The saiyans and demi-saiyans fell to the floor, clutching their ears and howling in pain. EVeryone else had their hands clapped over their ears.  
  
She smiled. "There, that's better. Listen up, everyone. We've got company, and it isn't friendly. Prepare yourselves for the battle of your lives."  
  
Goten gulped. "That doesn't sound good..."  
  
  
There. My pathetic excuse for a cliffy. But remember, I'm new to this. Please review!  
  
Saiyan Chick 


	3. DON'T YOU DARE HIT ON ME!!!

The Power of the Universe  
  
Chapter 2 DON'T YOU DARE HIT ON ME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (breaks down crying). No sueing!  
  
Last time: Introductions, verbal fights, yadda yadda yadda. A mysterious force comes along. This episode, you get to see what it is and Aris showcases her unusual powers!  
  
On with the show!  
  
"What exactly is this thing, anyhow?" Goten asked.  
  
Aris didn't answer, just leaped into the air and flew away. The Z Senshi sighed and followed her.  
  
Suddenly, she dived headfirst for the ground. When she landed , she looked up at the sky and yelled, "Rantu! Come out and fight, you coward!"  
  
The spot she was glaring daggers at shimmered, and a handsome, but most definitely not human, young man appeared. (A/N: Rantu looks like this: Ears like Link's (think Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), copper eyes, silver hair. Other than that, he looks pretty much human. Except for the undeniable fact that he has giant cats' paws for feet.) "What did you call me?"  
  
"A coward. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. See you've got some new pals."  
  
"You leave them out of this, Rantu!"  
  
"Bit touchy, aren't we? One might think you actually cared."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Is it me, or are they acting suspiciously like brother and sister?" Gohan remarked. Aris glared.  
  
"That's just the way to talk around Rantu. He grows on you after you've been fighting him for a while." She turned back to her opponent. "What say we quit it with the small talk and get down to business?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, babe!"  
  
"Oh no, please don't try to hit on me again.I think I might end up torturing you to make my own fun this time."  
  
"As if you didn't last time!" Rantu leaped for Aris. She dodged easily and began to attack.  
  
"No, it wasn't devious or fun last time. Red-hot pokers are so unoriginal. I just did it to make you shut up with all that 'I love you, babe' crap."  
  
"Did you just say red-hot pokers?" Trunks asked, looking a little green.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Pardon me while I throw up," he said weakly.  
  
Now Rantu and Aris began to battle in earnest. Soon, they took to the air and began firing ki blasts at each other. However, things quickly began to look bad for Aris.  
  
"So, Aris, why don't you transform and show them what you really are?" Rantu taunted. "You know you'll never beat me otherwise."  
  
"H.how'd you find out?"  
  
"Oh, heard somewhere that you were quite the little mistress of destruction in that form."  
  
"Shut up, Rantu! That isn't who I really am! In case they didn't tell you, I only turn into that.thing.when I have no other choice! This is my normal form!"  
  
"Well, if you don't, I'll get rid of your little pals down there first!"  
  
"Hmph. All right, then.you asked for it. Make sure you don't have anything in your stomach, because you're in for the thrill ride of a lifetime!" Aris folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. A shining aura surrounded her, growing brighter and brighter until it was impossible to see her. Then it faded. Everyone gasped.  
  
Aris still looked like Aris, but there were some radical changes. She now had on a black spandex bodysuit which was connected to a pair of high-heel boots. There was no apparent way to put on or take off the suit. Her hair was silver and shone with a metallic radiance. In fact, it looked as if it were made of sharp metal strands. But the thing that drew everyone's attention was the fact that she was now covered in blades that show out all over her body. This drew so much attention that no one noticed the tail that twitched around lazily behind her - except Vegeta.  
  
"Now then, Rantu, why don't we turn up this fight a notch or two?" Aris asked in a tone that sent chills down everyone's spines.  
  
Always ready to comply (at least with this type of request), Rantu launched himself at her. She smirked and disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" Rantu stopped and looked around. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"Looking for me?" Her tail smacked him upside the head as she reappeared right in front of him. Then she launched a ki blast at him, sending him flying. He slammed into the ground, hard.  
  
Rantu slowly got up and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "Is that all you've got, Aris?"  
  
Her smirk grew broader. "I'm just toying with you, Rantu. Let's see how you handle - this!" She twirled her hand around, and a tornado formed out of nowhere. Then she twitched her hand, and the tornado was engulfed in flame.  
  
The fiery cyclone headed straight for Rantu. It picked him up, spun him around a few times, and spit him out. Aris dropped her hand, and it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
He got up. "This isn't over, mark my words!" he threatened, then disappeared.  
  
Aris sighed, then flew down to the Z Senshi and touched down lightly. "Hey guys."  
  
"How.how did you do that?" asked Goten.  
  
She sighed. "It'll take a lot of explaining - that'll come later - but I have the power to control the elements."  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
Next time: Aris tells the Z Senshi a little bit about herself, some about why she's here on Earth, and a lot about the next enemy they have to face!  
  
There you go, the second chappy. Please review! I get five reviews, I upload the next chapter!  
  
Saiyan Chick 


End file.
